


Dream wtih Me

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [16]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: If it was possible, he would simply watch her sleep until morning.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Dream wtih Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



He cannot sleep. Meditation is better than nothing, but at some point the cold stone under his knees becomes too uncomfortable, distracting. Maybe he should try to get some rest, at least. After all, that is one of his duties.

Thaos quietly returns to one of the cells, passing the skittish orlan on the way, sparing just a brief, inconspicuous glance at Nona. If it was possible, he would simply watch her sleep until morning, but that would either give them away, or worry her companions. Probably both.

Instead, he lies down on his bedroll and reaches out with his mind. Recalls what her hair feels like, imagines stroking it gently, sifting it through his fingers. If Nona was awake, she would notice it – not quite a touch, just an impression. Like the feeling of being looked at and turning to find no one there.

On some level, she is aware of it even now. Thaos listens to a subtle change in her breaths – they become deeper, more regular. As if the closeness of his thoughts was enough to make her feel safe.

He does not sleep this night. But he breathes in rhythm with Nona and finds some rest.


End file.
